a fan FICTION
by darkbloodmoon
Summary: okay! i got chap three up! working real hard to get three done quickly so... read it!
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I have gotten your complaints and I thank you dearly for telling me. (chuckles to herself) I am really a lost and confused writer. I have never read the Lord of the Rings books and can only follow the crazy things that I find on the net. thank you for setting me straight and I am fully aware that my beloved drows do not inhabit the world of middle earth and heck, did I say that the story was on middle earth?! I am also sorry that I spelled both RivenDell and that other city in this fic wrong. Right this moment I don't have book to correct them all. Don't worry, I have recently acquired the Monstrous Manual and I plan to put out some original or at least some good, hardy, correct stuff to read. I truly thank the people who corrected my wrong ideas. and one more thing about the drows. they may not live in middle earth, but my computer and creative writing teachers don't know that! And besides, I'm the writer, if I wanted purple cows with green snot to fly down on the white house, then I could have purple cows with green snot fly down on the white house, but I'm not talking about the white house. This is a fan fiction. I'm not going to say that everything I write is based on fact. if that was the case, do you think that I would have even posted the thing?! I like it, my normally sarcastic friends like it and I just got an A for writing it so that's all that matters. I haven't played D&D and I have only watched Lord of the Rings and yes, I will admit that nowhere does it say that Legolas is a prince. well like I said before. I like it and that's all that matters. you reviews just tell me what I need to do. (looks up at the sky and begs god for mercy) anyway, thanks for your time!  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Legolas ran out the room with more than just going for a stroll through Rivendale on his schedule. He had a certain ranger on the mind, a ranger by the name of Lenna deValseen. It had been nearly two days since she had punished the young prince for such a petty crime as kissing her soft lips. Oh how he wished to see her beautiful, dark ebon face again. To touch her satin skin and to feel her long white hair. that's what he wanted, that's what he longed for. His love for her was beyond what words of any lavish language could translate.  
  
Yes, he knew that he shouldn't be concerned with what goes on in her life and knew that he had other business that required his full attention at the council. He also knew the consequences to come if his father were to find out about his son's love for a drow elf. Being the first borne prince of the light elves had it's drawbacks.  
  
Ridding through the forests, he got lost in thought as he absently wandered away form his home. He had lived for about three millennia and had found attraction in many women before, but never before had he felt the desire that he now felt for any of those women. He cursed himself for his people because of their rules. He was more than willing to give his immortal life up for his love. Unfortunately, he was the prince and future king. Unlike his sister, Arwen, who gave her life for Strider, her one true love, a mer mortal man, he did not have a choice. Out of the blue, he heard a feint noise. Instinctively, he reached for his bow and took aim.  
  
"I command you, in the name of the elves of Mirkwood, show yourselves!"  
  
"Huh, ye command me, young elf? When does the prince of the light elves command the prince of the first family de Valseen, house of the head matron of the Menzobanranian drows?" Pleased to hear a familiar voice, Legolas eased his bow.  
  
"Well then I am mistaken, forgive me Scalon and my our peaceful friendship continue to flourish." He turned around on his saddle and looked around to try and spot his dark friend.  
  
With a smile uncommon to his kin, Scalon stepped out of the shadows of the trees.  
  
"Ye are forgiven and our friendship as strong as ever, but that is unless ye are truly as blind as ye seem to be. What is on your mind young elf?" he asked as he casually jumped onto the horse and rested his elbow on Legolas' shoulder. "Is it a pretty female?" his lavender eyes sparkled with mischief and the evening sun. Turning to face the drow, Legolas smiled.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in your kingdom under the earth?"  
  
"And shouldn't you be worrying about other matters than my ranger cousin?" He laughed and jumped off the horse with skill to rival the most graceful of the light elves. "We shall meet again young Legolas, prince of light, we shall meet again!" with that, he melted back into the shadows.  
  
His spirit having being uplifted, the young prince returned home.  
  
The evening meal was superb. It was the night of the red moon and the whole countryside was alive with music and cheer. Though the atmosphere inside the palace wasn't as grand.  
  
"This has gone on far too long! It is time that we show those filthy rats that we will not stand for their petty games!" Legolas pondered the reasons for his father's anger as he listened intently at the raving monarch. Suddenly, guards burst into the room with a small drow child.  
  
"Your highness, we have found this child wondering the stables. What do we do with it." Angered by being called a child and an it, the young youth pulled himself loose from the hold of the two guards and stared at the prince in distaste as he wiped the warm blood from his lips.  
  
"Who are you? What reason do you have on the surface young drow?" the prince tried to keep calm yet stern in the presence of his father.  
  
"I am Aston Vie Asoonde, second boy of the house of Asoonde, third house of Menzobanran. I was only looking for my sister. Ye have no reason to keep me here. Let me go and find her, or my matron mother will be angry at both our loses." His dark brown eyes stared deeply into the prince's pale blue, searching for a weakness of some sort.  
  
"Let him go." The guards stood in amazement as the drow walked proudly out the door with his head held high.  
  
Later that night, the first glimpses of dawn were fast approaching the little hills and homes of the residents of Middle Earth. Legolas was once again out riding in the woods. Only this time, he was searching for Lenna.  
  
"Come on Lenna, where are you? Valor knows that you sense me as I sense you." He felt a quiet breeze flow through his hair. "Come on Lenna, I know you're here! The trees whisper of your name!" his words echoed for a ways and faded. His heart sank as he waited for nothing. He then felt a smooth hand on his neck sending chills down his spine.  
  
"Ye call for me young prince of the surface? Why?" Legolas could feel her warm breath on his neck; her words dripped in the most erotic venom that one could imagine, making up for her broken elvish.  
  
"Your people are facing war on their doorstep, my father found a boy named Aston from the third house. That for some reason put him over his limits." He tired to keep his voice calm despite the knots in his stomach.  
  
"That is not the only reason why ye called me, is it Legolas?" the sound of his voice sent a sensation down to the very tips of his fingers. Her black head and white hair rested on his shoulder, her hand on his dagger in hidden in the front of his tunic. All through their conversation, Legolas had still been driving the horse deeper into the woods. Lenna looked up ahead, her inferred vision telling her that no one was around and jumped off the horse.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Ne?"  
  
"No, that's not the only reason I called to you. I wanted to say that I am sorry for being such a fool a few days ago. I never should have-  
  
She stopped him from speaking with her hand on his lips.  
  
"Ye have no reasons to pity yourself, I now understand your intentions and owe ye the apologies Legolas." She stopped the horse and held her hand to the befuddled prince. "To go against your every instinct and believe your heart is a very bold move among my people, if I were not able to control my feelings, I would be dead now and not know your soft touch. She took his hand and pulled him off the bat stallion with ease. "If it weren't for ye, I wouldn't know the feelings of being a mother." At that, Legolas stood in shock. He went through the memories in his head and found the one moment that had been tucked away for three days and started to unravel it's protective bindings.  
  
"But how could that-  
  
Before he could finish his thought, Scalon came rushing through the thick thorny shrub. Lenna looked at him for a moment with a curious spark in her bright green eyes.  
  
"The elves are making their way to the city Lenna and ye sit here doing Lolth knows what! Come and lead our people! All the other houses are fighting without a leader to claim them, come to your people!" he eyed Legolas with a keen stare. "And as for ye prince, be gone and fight with your people so that we may see who's the better race." He left as quickly as he came.  
  
"See, I told you Lenna, my father is angry over nothing. I can't stop him."  
  
"Then go with whom ye truly belongs elf. Fallow your heart and do what ye think is right." She then disappeared into the darkness leaving the prince to ponder her words.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*# 


	2. chapter two

"Run! Run for your lives!" all hell broke loose as the frightened citizens of Bobmootopia ran wild through the streets. Humans, elves, dwarves and orcs alike ran like the paparazzi to a Britney concert as an evil army of overly radiated mashed potatoes made their way slowly onto the small town.  
  
"Hmm, what else can I write." Aayla chewed tightly on the cap of her pen. "Man, computer class is almost over and I don't even have two paragraphs. Argh." She looked nervously at the clock. ten minutes left; she would have to hurry if she were to go to lunch early.  
  
"Okay class, time to go. And Gabe, Meria, Aayla, I will want to see your reports tomorrow on my desk." The class crammed through the door and off their separate ways. Grabbing a tray, Aayla settled in line for her food.  
  
"Pizza today Aayla?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." At that, the lunch lady slapped a large slab of cheese pizza onto the cracked green tray. Walking down to her table, she sat down next to her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Aaaaaayla, how's my sweet half cup of Pine Sol? Pizza again today I see."  
  
"Gabriel, cut it out, you asked me that before comps. And what on earth are you eating? Human flesh?"  
  
"Oh very funny, for your information. this happens to be cow tongue stuffed with mushrooms and Swiss cheese and it's really pretty good."  
  
"Hey guys, mind if we sit here?" Marlee and Anthony sat down next to Gabe and began to talk about the events of the day.  
  
After lunch, they walked outside to the back of the school to the grounds limits and climbed up their favorite oak tree.  
  
"Dude and dudets I'm thinking we should skip, I mean science and math classes aren't that important are they?" Gabe took a pair of sunglasses out of his pink shirt and lay back against the soft carpet of warm moss that covered his giant high branch.  
  
"Dude, I'm thinking that you're right. I don't think I could put up with another one of Mrs. Sandford's crazy talks about astronomy. She's like the energizer bunny, she just keeps going and going and going."  
  
"Yeah." With that debate, if that's what you could call it, finished, they laid back on their perches and nodded off to a peaceful, dreamy sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was in a state of serious brooding.. He had totally forgotten the fact that he had made love with Lenna. He tried hard to remember that night clearly. They both had been drinking. It was a little celebration between them and a few of the locals to the drow city to the south. It was dark and no one could see that their cheerful drunken friend was a surface elf. In his mind, that night was blurry and covered in a misty vale of darkness, no doubt that that was Lenna's doing. He struggled to remember those few scenes that he could make hints of. He remembered looking up into her eyes and seeing hot tears running down her sweet cheeks in his inferred vision as he kissed her tender, yet firm breasts. What had he done? It was apparent to him that he had just given his whole life away because of his own stupidity. what he did that night was wrong and he now realized that the drow had done right to punish him. He now sat alone in the same small clearing that she and her cousin Scalon had left him. Now he felt a fool, a true fool. How could he, how could he have been so stupid, so, so, that moment, he heard a great thud from behind and was quick to grab his bow from his back.  
  
"Owe, what the hell, where the-oh shit! Hey Anthony, Anthony? Dude, get up."  
  
"Halt, who are you?! Put your hands where I can see them." Legolas raised his bow and took aim. Gabe looked around for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"Omelet du framosh." He looked around for the gang and all of a sudden, Anthony came falling to the ground. Confused as the rest of them, Legolas put his bow down slightly.  
  
"I will ask one more time, who are you?" Anthony looked at Gabe and smiled.  
  
"I am Anthony Mace the third and this is my friend Gabriel Oshwhich the second. We are extremely lost and you are?" confused, the prince answered, knowing well that they were not telling the truth.  
  
"I am," he thought for a quick moment. "I am Lockly of Mirkwood, a plain archer. What is it that you search for?" Gabe looked at Anthony and before he could reply, a large body fell upon him, pinning him to the ground with a thud. Not long after that came yet another, this time falling down towards Legolas. He caught the body with little effort. 


	3. chapter three

Oh, I don't own anything except Lenna, Aayla, and Marlee. Gabe belongs to himself along with Anthony. Scalon is a trademark of Kyle and is not to be taken lightly for underwear nombs will haunt you. Otherwise, there is nothing that I have that you want except for maybe that playboy magazine with Sable or Chyna on the cover. but you can't have it. because I don't have it either. And you can't have my sword necklace either! Humph!  
  
6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969 6969696969  
  
Aayla awoke from her slumber in the arms of a young handsome stranger. Slowly, she tried to open her eyes. "Where am I? Gabriel, Gabriel, where are you?!" still dazed and trying to escape the elf's gentle yet firm grip, she felt a sharp object is the stranger's shirt. "Gabe! He's got a knife! Gabe help me!" Legolas threw the frightened female down to the ground, grabbing the hilt of his dagger from her long, soft hands. As he turned around, he found Gabe's right fist in his face and his left knee in his groin. Blackness soon followed the confused teen's actions as guards of the Mirkwood Palace appeared from the darkness.  
  
"It was a misunderstanding." That's all that the dazed elf could sputter as a familiar form leaned over him.  
  
"Well let's just hope so, the young man looked like he had quite a punch from where I was sitting." Strider's gentle eyes stared at the elf with a kind, brotherly love. "Come Legolas, I think you can get up now." He held out his arm for his friend to take but Legolas just sat there.  
  
"Where are the strangers?" his voice still wavering as he tried to sit up straight. "They are fine, after the attack, we brought them here. When one of them had awoken, we tried communicating with them."  
  
"They speak the common tongue-  
  
"Yes, I know. The one that awoke was very sensible. According to her, they are not from around here, not even from this world." Legolas thought about how it seemed that they just fell from the sky.  
  
"That would explain a few things."  
  
"Yes it would. For now, if you wish to speak with them, you will have to wait, Elrond wishes to meet with them first."  
  
"Elrond? Why is he here? When did he arrive?" Legolas was now starting to panic. He now remembered the war that had just started and started to wonder exactly how long his father had been planning this attack.  
  
"I can't tell you any more right now, it is best that you get some rest, I'll walk you to your room if you like."  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
In his room, Legolas combed his long hair and washed up his face. Looking into the silver basin, he pondered silently to his reflection. How long had this been going on. did anyone suspect him of anything. did anyone know of the dark elves that he claimed as friends and powerful allies? And where did these strangers really come from? He couldn't take it anymore. Lenna's last words rang through his ears.  
  
"This is it. I must find out what's going on. I can't allow this.." He stared into the basin, looking beyond its depths.  
  
"Ye seemed troubled Legolas. Did my words not ring out clearly to ye?" he searched frantically for the speaker but found only his reflection in the polished mirrors.  
  
"Ye are truly blind young elf." Another solemn voice crowed his thoughts. He now understood, this was, this had to be, one of the many powers that Scalon had teased him about.  
  
"I am sorry my friends, I fear that this war runs deep in the minds of my father and his council."  
  
"Indeed ye are right in yer thinking, they plan conspiracy. They are blinded by something, something beyond anything that ye could comprehend."  
  
"But- Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Strider.  
  
"Legolas, Elrond wishes to meet with you in the library, he wants your opinion on some war tactics and have no fear, the strangers are with him." Legolas started to follow but something told him otherwise. He didn't like the tone and motions that Strider used when he entered and told him of the news. There was something wrong. He took a secret passageway and headed for the back of the library. The only problem was that there was already someone in that particular passage. He strained his eyes to see and realized the form as one of the archers for Rivindale.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Intermission  
  
Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo walk on to the middle of the stage donning the outfits of the Village People. Sam starts whispering to Frodo.  
  
"Ah, Frodo, I forgot the words to the song." The music starts playing and they all start singing YMCA.  
  
After that, Galadriel steps out tentatively onto stage in full Shakira Whenever, Wherever gear. The music starts and she starts singing and shaking her butt like a mad man. though I'm not so sure how a mad man shakes his butt so.. Meanwhile, Elrond and Legolas are in the front row drooling all over the place with a group of 13-year-old boys, all with unusually tight, funny colored slacks.  
  
Next, a small hobbit girl with fuzzy red hair, comes out to the center of the stage and yells, "That's all folks, get back in your seats! Party's over!" just as she turns to leave and pushes Galadreil off the stage, she turns back. "And would Legolas and Elrond PLEASE report to your places backstage. pronto!"  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
As quietly as he could, he snuck up and strangled the unsuspecting elf.  
  
"I am sorry friend, but I will not be disposed of so easily."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Okay, sorry this took so long, and that it didn't get very far. a lack of inspiration. oh well. Later. must go read new R. A. Salvatore book.*starts drooling like Legolas and Elrond. Runs to the bookstore where she finds her pals Gabe, Kyle and Nikki. They all exchange greetings, take a separate rout, and end up facing the display case where they find that only one book is left and that there is only one more minute before the book signing is over. They charge at the remaining book like football players to a naked cheerleader. The book falls to the floor as the four brawl over it. A little girl picks it up and takes it to her older brother. The next day, the four go to class, get to their seats and pull out their copies of The Dark Elf Trilogy. Their pal Anthony walks into class donning the coveted A Thousand Orcs book and a smile on his face.To find out more on this little thing, wait for the next chapter. 


End file.
